


In the Midst of War

by SG_PANDA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_PANDA/pseuds/SG_PANDA
Summary: After the failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun, the kids of the group are sent away together. Feeling sad, alone, and defeated, Haru and Teo find comfort in one another. A shamelessly fluffy Haru and Teo one shot.
Relationships: Haru/Teo (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	In the Midst of War

After the failed invasion, the “kids” were sent away on Appa. Those “kids” were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, The Duke, Haru, and Teo. Granted, while calling them “kids” was entirely accurate, there was also a certain sting to it. They were old enough to travel the world alone, to plan an invasion, to decide to invade an enemy nation, to fight alongside everyone else, but not to be thrown in prison when their own plans went wrong. Aang was, especially, stung by this label. Yes, he was twelve, but he was the avatar for crying out loud. Everyone in the world was counting on him to end a war that had lasted over a hundred years. Everyone was counting on him to master all four elements, plus the avatar state, in a nearly impossible amount of time, and then _kill_ the Fire Lord. He had the responsibilities of an adult. But no one ever treated him like one. He understood that he was their last hope, that he was the last airbender, but that didn’t make it any easier to be told to run and let other people take responsibility for his mistakes.

Aang was not the only one insulted by the label. Katara was almost equally stung. She was a master waterbender and a healer. She had travelled the world, taking care of Aang and Sokka, and later Toph. She had kept them all together, alive, and free. There was something to be said for that. She had fought worse things than a prison sentence. Hell, she _had_ been in prison, multiple times. But no, she was a kid, and she couldn’t be allowed to take responsibility when things went wrong. She understood that Aang, Sokka, and Toph needed her. She really did. But that didn’t make it any easier to be treated like a child. 

Sokka felt guilty for being glad not to be in prison. It was his plan. He had discovered the eclipse, he had told the earth king, he had planned the invasion. He had fought along with everyone else. And he had been sent away, to be able to fight another day. He understood it, he just felt awful about it. He should have had to take responsibility. He should have been in prison with his father. He should have been better.

Teo understood why he had been sent away, and he couldn’t help but be grateful he was free instead of in a fire nation prison somewhere. But he felt both useless and helpless. When a flood had struck his village when he was just a kid, he had been thrown against the corner of a house and his spinal cord had been severed, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. And before, when his dad was around, at least he had someone. Someone who built him a glider that made him not miss walking so much. Who joked with him and helped him in and out of his chair and wrapped his legs in the mornings. Who was always trying to make things better. Without his dad and without his legs, Teo felt useless. And he _was_ helpless. He knew how to do everything he needed to, the good the bad and the awkward, but most of those things he couldn’t do on his own. He couldn’t even get to his bed on his own. And he had no idea who to ask for help. 

Haru hated being sent away. He hated knowing his father, who had only just gotten out of a long imprisonment, was about to be imprisoned again. He hated being called a child. He was seventeen. He wasn’t a child. But really, he just felt guilty. He kept replaying the invasion over and over in his mind, thinking of things he should have done differently, things that would have helped. He should have done more. He should have tried harder. 

The Duke was younger than anyone really thought about. He was only eight, and he had been through so much already. He couldn’t really begrudge being called a child, because he was still just a child. He was sad, though, that everything had been so torn apart. He was sad Pipsqueak was going to be in prison. He had lost too many people already, and now he was losing one more. The Duke really was just sad.

The group were sitting in Appa’s saddle, flying over the water away from the site of the invasion. Aang had said they were going to the Western Air temple. Sokka had tied Teo’s chair down so it wouldn’t go flying off, but after that, he just sat down with everyone else. No one really knew what else to say. After a while, Katara, who had been sitting off the saddle near Appa’s head with Aang, made her way back to the saddle and faced everyone. She sighed, heavily, and then spoke.

“Do you all know each other?” She asked. She received head shakes from everyone except Sokka. 

“I think everyone was introduced at some point in the pre battle stages, but everyone looks different now, and well, a lot has changed since then,” Sokka explained.

“Ok. Well, we’re probably going to be together for a fair amount of time, so we should do introductions at the least,” Katara decided. Everyone exchanged glances, but no one spoke.

“Well, I think you all know me, but I’m Katara,” She tried after a moment of silence.

“I think you all know me, too, but I’m Sokka,” Sokka added, trying his best to help his sister out. 

“I’m Toph.”

“I’m The Duke.”

“I’m Teo.”

“I’m Haru.”

“Good. I’m glad everyone knows names now, at least. And you all know Aang. So, I guess that’s it,” Katara ended, lamely. Everyone sort of absently nodded in agreement. 

Teo was in an awkward position in the saddle, trying to hold himself in some sort of sitting position with his hands braced on the saddle. He had been sort of stuck there since his dad had put him down in the middle of the saddle, and it was not a comfortable position. He had just determined to try and slide himself towards the edge of the saddle so he would have at least _something_ to lean on. As he began to try and edge his way towards the edge of the saddle using his hands, dragging his useless legs along and trying not to draw any attention to himself, the boy sitting to his right cleared his throat.

“Um, you’re Teo, right? Do you need a hand, there?” The boy asked. Teo studied his lap for a moment.

“Yes, I’m Teo, and, um, yes, I would appreciate a hand,” Teo answered, trying to remember what the boy had said his name was. Haru, that was it. Haru gripped Teo under the arms and gently slid him backwards. What Teo was not expecting, however, was to find himself settled carefully in between Haru’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Haru’s arms were gentle but firm around his midsection, holding him in place as Appa moved.

“Um, thanks. You’re Haru, right?” Teo asked, feeling weird considering where he was currently situated. Haru laughed softly, and Teo could feel it vibrate against his back.

“Yes. And sorry if I’m overstepping, I just didn’t want you falling off. The sides of the saddle aren’t all that sturdy, you know,” Haru answered. Teo breathed a sigh.

“You’re not, um, overstepping. It’s fine, I was just a little startled. I actually, um, appreciate it,” Teo answered, equally as softly, noting that as it got darker out everyone except them, Aang, and Katara had fallen asleep. Katara had rejoined Aang up front and they were talking in quiet voices, carried away by the wind. Teo blushed at the intimacy he was sharing with Haru, tucked against him and talking to him softly, Haru’s breath tickling his ear.

“Good. Now, you should try and sleep. It’s late,” Haru murmured. Teo nodded.

“I’ll, uh, do that,” he agreed, suddenly feeling awkward. He let his eyes close and his head fall back against Haru’s chest. Haru was humming a gentle melody, and it quickly lulled Teo off to sleep. 

Teo woke to the tightening of an arm around his waist and Aang’s distant, but urgent voice. He opened his eyes slowly, but didn’t move as he registered they were falling. They were falling, and Haru was holding him tightly with one hand and holding onto the saddle tightly with the other. As they fell more quickly, Teo and Haru, as well as everyone else in the saddle, began to be pulled upwards. They all began screaming as Aang desperately tried to wake Appa, who had fallen asleep. Teo was very grateful for Haru’s firm arm around his waist, keeping him attached to the saddle as they were suspended in the air. After some more yelling, Appa lurched awake and they were all quickly thrown back into the saddle. Teo winced, trying not to cry out, as his wrapped legs were wrenched too far the wrong way and pain shot through his spine. Haru held him firmly as they were tossed around more and came down in a near-crash landing. Once they were firmly in the saddle and Appa was safely grounded, Haru’s grip loosened a little. Teo bit his lower lip as the full extent of the pain radiating through his body hit him. Since he was young he hadn’t been able to move his legs, or anything below his waist, actually, and he couldn’t feel anything there either. But he knew from experience that injury to his legs usually resulted in pain radiating from his back throughout the rest of his body. Once Haru hesitantly released his grip on Teo, Teo leaned forward and carefully pulled his legs back to the right angle. The action caused a sharp stab of pain, and he hissed at the feeling, now very sure that the pain had originated from injury to his legs. Suddenly, Haru’s hand was rubbing his back in gentle circles.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked, concerned. Teo yelped as Haru’s hand came down on his back and the pain intensified. Haru quickly pulled his hand away.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” he chanted. Teo chuckled dryly.

“Um, not really. My legs got, ah, wrenched at a bad angle and, ah, something is definitely wrong with them now. I can’t feel them but when they’re injured really badly it radiates from my spine through the rest of me,” Teo admitted in a rough voice, gasping in the middle of his words as wave after wave of pain washed over him. Everything started to fade to black, and Haru’s worried voice faded into the distance as Teo fell unconscious.

“Katara!” Haru called, frantically. Teo had just gone unconscious, and he was panicking. Haru didn’t know Teo that well, but he seemed nice, and Haru had wanted to get to know him. And, well, he worried. They had lost too many people already. Katara turned at his voice and, seeing Teo’s prone form, quickly made her way to him.

“What happened?” She demanded in a clipped tone, already running hands encased in glowing water over Teo’s prone body.

“He said his legs got wrenched the wrong way and something was wrong because even though he can’t feel them it makes his back hurt when they’re injured,” Haru relayed. Katara nodded and set to work, focusing on his legs now that she knew where to look. 

“Yeah, he sprained a major muscle along here and I think he might have broken something. Help me get these bandages off,” Katara instructed as her water returned to her pouch and she began unwrapping Teo’s legs carefully. They were wrapped together and once she unwrapped them, both her and Haru saw that Teo wore soft pants underneath, but underneath his pants each leg was wrapped individually. At Katara’s urging Haru began unwrapping the leg closest to him while Katara did the other. Haru was surprised to see Teo’s legs. He had expected them to be scarred or burned or deformed or something else that would explain why he was in a wheelchair. But his legs actually looked almost normal except for how smooth and hairless they were. They also had angry red lines from the bandages digging into Teo’s skin. But otherwise, they were normal looking. Katara wasn’t paying attention to how Teo’s legs looked, though, she was healing. Haru looked around and realized everyone else had gotten off of Appa. Sokka had even untied Teo’s chair and had it sitting on the ground, waiting for him. They were making camp. Toph stomped firmly, and a neat little row of earth tents sprang up, one for each of them. They all started unpacking things, and Haru knew he should get down and help, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave Teo’s side. 

Katara had just finished healing Teo, though he was still unconscious. Katara said he would wake up when his body was ready, and not before. Haru sighed, hoping that was soon. At Katara’s request, Haru carefully lifted Teo off of Appa. Sokka directed him to the tent at the end of the row, so he took Teo there and settled him on top of the bedroll. Katara, who had succeeded in her quest to find fresh bandages on Teo’s chair, came in and began wrapping one leg. She handed a roll of bandaging to Haru, and he gently wrapped Teo’s other leg. Then Katara pulled his pant legs down over the bandages and wrapped Teo’s legs together again. Satisfied that Teo’s legs were as they had been, Katara left the tent. Haru was faced with a dilemma. He didn’t want to leave Teo alone and helpless, his chair still outside the small tent, but he didn’t want Teo to wake up and be upset with him for staying. After some thought, Haru decided the chances of Teo being glad he had help were higher than the chances of him being upset, so Haru dragged a new bedroll in and bedded down. 

It was a few hours later that Teo woke up disoriented. He was still tired, and he wondered what woke him as it obviously wasn’t being well rested. That’s when he felt the “pain” in his legs. The phantom pain. Damn it, he hated this. Nothing was actually wrong, he knew, because he couldn’t feel pain in his legs and he knew it. But sometimes his brain forgot and decided his legs hurt, like right now. It wasn’t a physical pain, it wasn’t caused by injury, it was just a brain phenomenon. Teo sighed heavily and, trying to block out the pain, reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was dark outside, but Teo could see the shadow of someone else sleeping near him. 

“Haru?” He whispered, hoping that’s who it was. He didn’t get it exactly, maybe it was just that Haru had been so kind to him, but Teo wanted to know the other boy better. Much better. The figure moved, awake.

“Yeah, Teo? How are you feeling?” Haru’s voice asked. He had been trying to sleep, but he hadn’t really gotten into good rest, too worried to relax enough. Instead he had dozed in scattered naps that did nothing to abate his exhaustion.

“I’m okay. I’m assuming Katara worked her healing magic on my legs, since my back doesn’t hurt anymore,” Teo answered, and Haru was relieved to realize his voice sounded almost normal, if a little strained. Haru groped in the dark for a moment before he found his canteen, uncapping it.

“Yeah, she did. Here, have some water,” Haru answered, holding the canteen in front of Teo’s face. Teo took it with both hands and sat up as much as he could, drinking from the canteen deeply. Haru, noticing Teo straining to keep himself somewhat upright, placed a firm hand on his upper back, folding his body up and supporting his weight. Teo sighed as he pulled the canteen away from his lips.

“Thank you,” he murmured, putting the cap back on the canteen. Haru knew he was talking about more than the water, though, as he took the canteen back. He lowered Teo back to the bedroll gently before moving his hand away from the other boy’s back. Then, not really knowing what possessed him, Haru reached a hand up and brushed some stray hair from Teo’s forehead. Teo’s hand grasped his wrist in a firm grip when he began to pull away. 

“I’m, uh, I was just-” Haru stammered, blushing, embarrassed at his action being acknowledged.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m not upset. It was nice, actually. Lay down with me?” Teo cut him off, voice soft. Teo wasn’t sure whether it was his exhaustion or the darkness, but he felt brave enough to admit that he wanted Haru closer to him. 

“Um, ok,” Haru replied inelegantly, and Teo heard Haru shift as he laid down beside Teo. Haru shuffled some, wanting to lay closer to Teo, to pull him into his arms and know he was really alive and well, but he stopped further away than he would have liked to, not wanting to push his luck.

“You don’t have to stay so far away. I’m not made of glass, I won’t shatter at the lightest touch,” Teo almost whispered into the dark. He wanted Haru to take him into his arms and hold him. He wanted to know if Haru wanted the same things he was just beginning to realize he wanted. Slowly, as if afraid Teo would take back his words, Haru moved closer until their sides were pressing together. Then, feeling brave, he gently wrapped his arms around Teo’s shoulders and pulled the other boy into his arms, Teo’s head resting on his chest.

“Is this ok?” He asked softly as one of his hands found its way into Teo’s hair, fingers running through it gently. Teo sighed contentedly against him.

“More than okay,” he whispered into the dark. Haru smiled and hugged him a little tighter, and they both finally fell into a deep sleep.

They woke to soft chatter and morning light. Everyone else was, evidently, awake and packing up camp. Haru woke first, looking down at Teo, still in his arms, and smiling softly. He didn’t really know what they were, if they were anything. They barely knew each other, but they had survived something horrible together and they were still surviving it. That made Haru feel like they had some sort of connection, at least. And he thought from how Teo had cuddled into him that he hopefully felt the same. 

Teo woke up shortly after Haru, disoriented for a moment. He had never woken up in someone else’s arms, and he found he liked the feeling. That may have also been because it was Haru. He felt a connection with the other boy, though he didn’t really know him. He just knew he had helped him, and he had held him, which meant more than he could really express. Ever since he was little and he had been paralyzed, the only person who had really touched him was his dad. Everyone else avoided touching him, as if paralysis was contagious. It had always stung, but he had accepted it. Until the invasion had failed and Haru had pulled him close in Appa’s saddle, that was. The action had made him feel warm inside. He breathed in deeply, realizing that Haru smelled like cinnamon and something deeper, something almost like it smelled outside after it rained, but more than that. 

“Good morning,” Haru whispered against his hair. Teo smiled.

“Good morning,” he returned. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew they needed to. 

“We should probably get up,” Haru said after a moment, regretfully. Teo sighed.

“Probably,” he agreed. Neither moved. After a few moments, Haru sighed heavily and gently extracted himself from Teo. Teo sighed as well as he let his head fall back onto the bedroll. Haru stood, brushing himself off before kneeling down beside Teo and gathering the other boy into his arms. 

“This ok? Your chair is right outside,” Haru stated, standing.

“More than ok,” Teo nearly whispered, blushing and looking down. Haru smiled as he carried Teo out of the small earth tent and placed him gently in his chair.

“Thanks,” Teo said as he found the seatbelt on his chair and pulled it over his lap, clipping it so it rested snugly against his waist.

“You’re welcome,” Haru answered, not knowing what else to say.

“You’re up! Finally! We’re packed up, we were just about to wake you. We need to get a move on to the Western Air Temple!” Sokka exclaimed, approaching. Katara walked up behind him and thwacked him on the back of the head with the flat of her hand. 

“Sokka, be nice! Teo, how are you feeling?” She said. Sokka rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish, and walked away muttering something incoherent.

“Um, I’m fine, thanks,” Teo answered awkwardly. Katara smiled gently and squeezed his shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad. Sokka is right, we do need to get going. Aang decided we need to go on foot since Appa is still tired and he doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday,” She continued, moving back.

“Ok,” Haru replied.

“Works for me. But could one of you grab my gloves for me? They’re in that compartment in the back there, they’re black,” Teo requested.

“Sure,” Haru answered, crouching behind Teo’s chair and emerging with a rough pair of fingerless black gloves and handing them to Teo. Teo smiled at him.

“Thanks,” he said warmly, pulling his gloves on with practiced ease. Haru smiled back. Katara slipped quietly away, smiling softly at the scene. 

“Let’s get going!” Aang called from the front of the group. He began walking and everyone followed. Haru took up his place walking close beside Teo’s chair, determined to be there if Teo needed him.

They had stopped for lunch, and everyone was lounging around eating for the first time since the failed invasion. They had restocked Appa’s saddle with food before the battle, mainly because Hakoda had insisted they be prepared for any eventuality. Teo had taken his gloves off and was massaging his palms aggressively, trying to get the aching in his fingers to subside. Haru had made an earth chair for himself so he would be at eye level with Teo and was sitting beside him. Katara was walking around, handing out dried meat and fruit. Haru turned to Teo, noticing how his face was scrunched up in pain as he massaged his hands. 

“Here,” Haru murmured softly, taking Teo’s hand in two of his own and massaging it gently. Teo was too grateful to argue. 

“Thanks. You’re, um, really good at this,” Teo said softly. Haru laughed softly, and the sound made Teo want to laugh too.

“You’re welcome. I had a friend who worked with her hands and I always did this for her at night. I got pretty good,” Haru answered, as much by way of explanation as for something to say. Teo sighed, content, as Haru switched hands gently. He opened and closed the fingers on his free hand, grateful to feel they were now just sore instead of cramping horribly. Haru hummed softly as he worked his magic on Teo’s other hand and Teo smiled at the sound. 

“Can we talk?” Haru asked after a few minutes. 

“Sure,” Teo answered, curious. Haru returned his hand gently. Haru stood and did an earthbending move that pulled a tent up around them, enclosing them and cutting them off from everyone else. Privacy. It was a welcome thing.

“Teo, I know you’ve been managing fine on your own, but I wondered if you’d let me push your chair,” Haru blurted out quickly. Teo blushed and looked down. 

“Why?” He mumbled. Haru waved his hands in an exasperated motion.

“Because I care about you and you’re clearly in pain!” Haru nearly shouted, tearing his fingers through his hair. Teo flinched, not expecting that answer.

“Why would you care?” he whispered, peeking up at Haru from under his lashes. Haru sighed heavily and sat beside Teo.

“I just do,” Haru murmured back, eyes downcast.

“I care about you, too,” Teo murmured, lifting his eyes to look at Haru. Haru’s head shot up at his words and he locked eyes with Teo.

“Really?” He barely breathed. Teo chuckled softly. Then he reached out and took Haru’s chin in his hand gently, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Really,” Teo said firmly. Haru grinned madly and threw his arms around Teo. Teo chuckled and hugged him back.

“You never answered me,” Haru murmured against Teo’s neck. Teo thought back and then sighed heavily.

“I, I guess if you really want to push my chair, you can. I just feel so useless,” Teo admitted. Haru pulled back and held Teo’s face in his palms.

“Hey. Hey. You’re not useless. You’ll never be useless,” He murmured, looking Teo in the eyes. Teo took a deep breath, then smiled slightly.

“Ok,” he replied. Haru smiled. At Toph’s exasperated yell Haru brought the earth tent down and they went on their way, Haru pushing Teo along. No one said a word.

The group arrived at the Western Air Temple and flew down on Appa after the sun had already set that night. Haru lifted Teo off Appa while Sokka grabbed his chair. Haru put Teo in his chair gently while everyone went to find rooms. Wordlessly, Haru took the handles to Teo’s chair and found him an empty room, after using earthbending to render the path there wheelchair accessible. 

“Bed?” Haru asked softly as he bent down to scoop Teo into his arms.

“Please,” Teo answered, voice tired. Haru nodded and lifted him carefully, depositing him on the bed. He started to walk out, but Teo caught his wrist before he could leave.

“Stay?” Teo whispered, quiet pleading in his voice. Haru smiled.

“Okay,” he answered, simply. Haru closed the door to the room and then laid down beside Teo carefully. After a moment, Haru pulled To into his arms.

“Is this ok?” he whispered into the dark.

“Perfect,” Teo whispered back, cuddling into the embrace. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Haru woke in the middle of the night, bleary eyed and confused as to what woke him. He looked around and then spotted Teo beside him in the dark, face screwed up in pain as he whimpered softly. Haru took the other boy in his arms, shaking him gently.

“Teo, wake up, wake up Teo,” he murmured urgently. Teo shifted in his arms, looking up at Haru with wide eyes.

“What?” Teo asked, confused. Haru chuckled and ruffled Teo’s hair affectionately, relieved.

“You sounded like you were having a bad dream. I thought I should wake you,” Haru explained, softly. Teo reached his hands up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh. Uh, thanks. I was. Having a bad dream, I mean,” he said softly. Haru rubbed his hand up and down Teo’s back.

“I’m here if you wanna talk about it,” Haru reassured. Teo shook his head.

“Not, not really. Just being in your arms makes me feel better,” he whispered. Haru smiled and, with a feeling either bold or stupid, he leaned forward and dropped a light kiss on Teo’s forehead.

“I’m glad,” he whispered back. Teo was glad it was too dark for the other boy to see his blush.

They woke the next morning in the same position they had gone to sleep in. Teo had his arms wrapped around Haru’s neck, and Haru had his arms wrapped around Teo’s back.

“Good morning,” Teo whispered. Haru smiled.

“Good morning,” he answered. Teo cuddled into him a little further.

“Can we just stay here for a bit?” he asked in a whisper. Haru tightened his arms. 

“I would like nothing more,” he answered with quiet fervor. Teo smiled into his chest. They were silent for a while.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Haru asked. Teo laughed softly.

“You’re wondering about my legs, right?” he asked. Haru blushed.

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay?” he wondered. Teo laughed again.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just one of those things. Honestly, I don’t remember it. I was just a baby when it happened. There was a flood in my village and I was thrown against something, and it severed part of my spinal cord. I can’t feel anything below my waist for the most part, and I definitely can’t move any of it,” Teo explained. Haru blinked, a million questions coming to his mind.

“Oh. Um, what about...you know...the bathroom?” He asked, stupidly. He wanted to facepalm. Why, out of all the things he could have asked, did he ask that? 

“Don’t feel bad for asking. It’s an obvious question. When I was younger my dad, ah, helped me, but I got old enough that I can manage myself with just control of my upper body now. As for...well, I can feel when I need to go, for the most part. Sometimes I have, um...accidents. They’re really embarrassing, but it’s kind of just part of my life,” Teo answered, blushing as he spoke. Haru didn’t know how to respond, so he rubbed Teo’s back gently.

“Oh,” he finally said, dumbly.

“Yeah,” Teo agreed. Then he buried his face against Haru’s chest and hugged him tighter.

“Haru?” Teo asked a while later.

“Hmm?” Haru hummed.

“Can I ask you something?” Teo asked.

“Seems only fair,” Haru agreed mildly.

“Would you ever date a boy?” Teo rushed out. Haru raised an eyebrow.

“Depends on the boy,” he mused teasingly. Teo blushed and looked down.

“Would you ever date, ah, me?” He asked tentatively. Haru chuckled.

“Teo, are you asking me out?”

“Yes?”

“Then yes. I’d like to date you,” Haru answered. Teo looked up, eyes wide.

“You would?” He asked. Haru smiled at him and ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair gently.

“Yeah, Teo,” he answered. Teo beamed, his hand cupping Haru’s cheek.

“I’ve never...I’ve never dated anyone before,” he admitted. Haru brushed his thumb over Teo’s cheek.

“Neither have I. We’ll figure it out,” Haru answered reassuringly. Teo smiled wider, if that was possible.

“I...no one has ever _wanted_ to date me before,” he said. Haru frowned.

“Teo. Hey, Teo, look at me. I _want_ to date you. I want you. Every part of you. Hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere,” Haru reassured. Teo blinked back tears.

“Thanks. I wanna date you too,” he mumbled, voice thick with emotion. Haru leaned towards him, eyes playful.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” he asked. Teo laughed thickly.

“I’d like that,” he murmured, moving his face closer to Haru’s. 

Their lips met as if in slow motion. This was their first kiss, for both of them. Teo pushed his lips against Haru’s more firmly, experimenting. Haru’s hand found its way to the back of Teo’s head, holding their lips together gently. Teo’s hands cupped Haru’s face. Haru opened his lips a little, pulling Teo’s lips apart as well. Teo tilted his head a little more, deepening the kiss. Haru’s tongue prodded at his lips gently, so he opened them wider, granting the other boy entrance. Haru’s tongue was tentative, exploring Teo’s mouth a moment before pulling back. Teo was beginning to get dizzy, and he pulled his mouth from Haru’s, acknowledging that they both needed to breathe. They both gasped, breathing heavily. Their faces didn’t move apart, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other’s air. They both smiled madly as they gasped for breath. When both of their breathing evened out, they kissed again, more softly this time. After a moment they pulled back and Haru’s face turned regretful. 

“We should join the others,” he whispered. Teo breathed a sigh.

“You’re right,” he agreed ruefully. Haru chuckled and helped Teo shuffle off of him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood before turning back to Teo and picking him up gently. Haru placed Teo in his chair and Teo adjusted himself, pulling the seat belt over his lap and buckling it. Haru smiled down at him affectionately. 

“Ready?” He asked. Teo smiled and nodded. Haru opened the door to the room and stopped just outside, waiting for Teo. Teo wheeled through and Haru closed the door behind him. They made their way towards the common area slowly, neither of them really wanting to get there. Haru wished, absentmindedly, that he could hold Teo’s hand as he walked.

“Hey Teo? Can I ask you something?” Haru asked.

“Sure,” Teo answered.

“Do you ever wish you could walk?” Haru blurted. Teo chuckled.

“I used to, but then I sort of stopped. The thing is that I’ve never been able to walk. I’ve been in a wheelchair since I was a baby so I don’t really have a good comparison. I can’t really miss something I’ve never had, if that makes sense,” Teo answered thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Haru confirmed. They were quickly approaching the common area. Soon they were there, sitting under the sun. Katara and Aang were practicing waterbending, Toph and Sokka were lounging together, and The Duke was nowhere to be found, probably off exploring again. Teo came to a stop at the edge of the large open space, in the sun, and Haru stopped as well. With a quick stomp of his foot there was an earth chair there for him to sit in. He turned to Teo with a smile and gently took the other boy’s hand, entwining their fingers. Teo smiled back at him and squeezed his hand gently. They both looked out to the open sky, lost in their own thoughts. After everything they had each had taken from them, in the midst of a bloody worldwide war, at least they had found each other.


End file.
